Hoshai Manor OCxNEJI, OCxGAARA
by Naoma
Summary: Two girls move into a deserted house in Konoha. Things go well at first. Until other things start happening. The have to stick together and stand their ground against spirits of unimaginable evil. But they have help, for the world is never without love.
1. Chapter 1

Two girls stood outside of the brown house they now called home. One of the girls had long brown hair that reached to about her waist. She had an emotionless expression, as if she could care less about her new surroundings. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, with the bangs hanging down in front of one of her emerald green eyes. She had her hands crossed in front of her chest, (which happened to be unusually large for a teen her age) and she sighed, "Jess, what were you thinking?" she asked in an aggravated tone.

The other girl smiled a bright smile that contrasted with her friend's expression, "Come ON!", she encouraged, "It'll be fun! We were supposed to move out, so I got us a house!" she flipped her long blond hair behind her right shoulder, and over her left, where she briskly tied it into a side pony tail. She then put her hands on her hips and cocked her right one to the side. Unlike her friend, she wasn't exactly, "Busty". She had a very slim figure, but broad hips.

She picked up the bird cage next to her, containing a tiny green bird, and walked in the house, followed by her un-happy friend. The house was a large house and painted a dark hazel brown. It had a large all around porch, with two pillars made of wood in front of the door. It would have been a lovely house...about one hundred years ago. Now it was old and creepy. Not broken down...just ancient, dark and secretive.

When the girls walked in, the large wooden door let out a creak of protest, as if forbidding them from entering. The blond girl gasped as she saw the extravagent interior. There was a large spiral wooden staircase, that led upward letting off at two balconies, both led off into a small hallway. These hallways had two rooms that occupied them. There was one room on each side, both rooms would obviously be quite large. But, back to the girls.

The down stairs consisted of a grand entry way with a wooden floor with a chandelier, that looked to be crystal. There was a dining room that was fully furnished, (Like the rest of the house), with a maple table and a red carpet patterned with golden floral designs. And as the girls walked on they saw many expensive vases, and porceline figurines.

Finally the girls sat down in the casual living room, "Why did you carry that mongrel through the whole house?" The brown haired girl asked pointing to the bird in the cage moodily. "Because Ashanti! You know Kari doesn't like to be left alone!" Jess said affectionatly. The bird merely turned it's head upside down and chirped.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Both girls shot up, but Ashanti grabbed her kunai, and Jess simply got into a fighting stance. Both girls looked at eachother before moving towards the door. Ashanti gave Jess a look and moved behind the door so that when Jess opened it she could jump out and attack any intruders.

Jess slowly and cautiously opened the door, "Hello!" she said happily to the two people standing there. There was a girl and a boy, the girl had long purple hair with bangs in the front. The boy on the other hand had long black hair pulled back by string. The odd thing was, both of them had pupil-less milky white eyes. "Hey!" the girl said cheerily, "We saw you were moving in, so we figured we'd offer to help!". The boy stood there motionlessly. He obviously had something better to do. "Oh thanks!" Jess said gratefully. She flung open the door, welcoming them. Unfortunately Ashanti was behind the door, kunai at the ready, and as the door flung back it hit her and the kunai and smushed her back against the wall. Ashanti groaned as the door was shut and she fell forward onto her face.

Jess smacked herself before stepping forward to help her friend up. She was cut off though by something entirely unexpected. The boy, the one who seemed that he could care less what was happening around him and didn't want to be here, stepped forward and offered Ashanti his hand. Ashanti had looked up with a glare set to kill Jess, but stopped when she saw the boy offer her his hand. She was stunned! After a small pause on her part she took his hand and let him hoist her to her feet. His hands were strong and firm, but oddly soft for a boy. Did he use lotion?

Jess and the girl watched as the boy pulled Ashanti to her feet gently, but gracefully. The boy looked Ashanti over as if to see if she was ok, and once satisfied, he returned her kunai and went back to stand behind the girl. Ashanti broke the awkward silence with a clearing of her throat, "Well...erm...Thank you. I'm Ashanti of the mist, and that's Jessica of the Wolf clan." she said gesturing to herself, then to Jess as she introduced both of them.

"Neji and Hinata Hyuuga" said the boy with an acute bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you." the girl said, "Now, where are those boxes?" she asked clapping her hands together in anticipation. Jess and Ashanti looked at eachother, then each held up a small tote bag filled with their things.

Hinata gasped, "IS THAT ALL YOUR THINGS?!" she cried.

Jess and Ashanti looked at eachother, and nodded slowly, while puzzled expressions occupied their faces.

"Oh my-! YOU'VE GOTTA GO SHOPPING! NEJI TO THE HYUUGA-MOBILE! WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL!!!" she yelped grabbing both girls by their arms and dragging them out of the house. Both girls were scared...Was this just an innocent day out? Or a shopping trip of DOOM!!


	2. Chapter 2

Five hours later the girls returned, heavily laden with bags. They both dropped as soon as they got in, "Holy crap that girl's got more energy than you Jess" Ashanti said sprawled on the floor in exauhstion. "Shut up!" Jess said laying on her face. She reached out to smack Ashanti, but couldn't reach, "Give me twenty four hours and your ass is mine." she said holding up one finger then slamming her hand back to the ground. They were both exauhsted beyond comprehension, Hinata had offered to buy them clothes but unfortunately that backfired and they ended up with a lifetime supply of clothes. Neji had helped Ashanti haul her clothes in, and Hinata had tried to help Jess, but there was just too much. They needed sleep anyway. So they left their bags in the entrance and each went into one of the fully furnished bedrooms for sleep, not even uttering a good night because they were so tired...

Ashanti's Point of View

Ashanti walked into the elegant bedroom, looking around with a not-so-surprised expression. She'd seen it all before, but not quite with this much mahogany. Everything in the room seemed to be made of the dark wood, and it gave it a slightly eerie feeling. She shrugged it off and laid down, covering herself with thick red blankets. A board creaked. Ashanti shot up, this was nerve racking...no, no, it was just Jess. And she laid back down. Then there was scratching on the floor, as if something was crawling, and had long nails. Now this was getting creepy. But Ashanti knew the place was old and soon was lulled to sleep by the sound of an owl outside...

Jess's Point of View

Jess had walked nervously into the room, it was all so big to her, it was stunning. Her room seemed to have a royal blue theme, that coated again, mahogany wood. She was too tired to take off her shoes and plopped down on her bed, not bothering to cover herself...Something touched her shoe...it touched her ankle...her calf...She was paralyzed, unable to cry out as something crawled up her leg. Her eyes widened at the cold touch, it was like ICE. And it had long, long fingers with nails that clawwed into her leg. The thing was past her stomach now, and she feared what would happen when it got to her face...And her fears ignited. The long sharp fingernails stopped at her midriff, she had calmed down slightly. Then the midriff of her shirt was ripped off and the claws scratched furiously at her stomach. The pain was unreal! As the nails dug into her skin she could have sworn there was poison in them, then her name was spoken...And she woke up.

She shot up, panting. It was just a dream...just a dream. So she laid back down, not bothering to look around. And fell asleep.

Ashanti

Ashanti was always the early riser, due to the fact that she was the practical one. But this morning it was unnaturally early. She laid there for a moment, not opening her eyes and praying to be able to return to her sleep. But in vain. She lazily turned her head to look at the old rusty grandfather clock positioned in front of her bed, it wasn't working. She groaned and got up and opened the curtains, greeted only by the stars. What time was it anyway!? She laid back down and tried to sleep, but failed to for several hours, what was up with her?! Finally, she felt someone put their hand gently over her eyes, sliding the lids down, like one would do to someone who died with their eyes open, and she fell asleep.

Ashanti was woke by a blood curdling scream, and immediately ran into Jess's room. "JESS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" She cried panting, she was scared. She had never heard Jess scream like THAT. Jess was sitting there on the bed, panting with tears running down her face. Another red flag, it was hard to make either of the girls cry, especially Jess. Ashanti grabbed Jess by the shoulders to shake her but jerked back with a gasp. The midriff of Jess's shirt was gone, and blood was streaming out of scratches on her stomach. Jess sat there, quietly sobbing, but Ashanti got quiet. "Jessica...who did this to you..." she said in a low voice that seemed deadly, "Who in the hell raped you Jess?". Jess shook her head and contained herself, "It wasn't a person! I had this dream, and this thing was crawling up my leg and it stopped at my stomach and started slashing!!" She cried out loudly in desperation. Ashanti looked at Jess seriously, "You can tell me Jess, there's not point in protecting him. He doesn't love you." She said soothingly. Jess broke down and cried out before cradeling her head in her hands, seeming to sob with heavy breaths. Ashanti sat down next to her and put her hand on her back gently, "It's ok, now who was it?" she asked tenderly. Jess silenced and looked up and Ashanti in frustration, "WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" she growled at her visciously. "I find it hard to believe that some THING just randomly decided to scratch the hell out of you Jess." Ashanti said reasonably. Jess just glared at her and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Ashanti just sighed and walked downstairs, deciding it would be better to give her time to cool down. Ashanti was unusually mature for her age, she had been through a lot, and she blamed that for her premature becoming.

She walked down the stairs to the entry way where she and Jess had left their clothes last night and picked hers out. It took a while, the selection was huge, but she finally decided on a tight black tank-top with some ripped, spray painted jeans. The jeans looked like regular jeans except that they had red and black spray paint on them on the calves that said, "Pimpin' it out" with one half of the phrase on each calf. She took the clothes to the bathroom and changed before running to the kitchen where she looked around, to see an empty kitchen cupboard. She sighed and wrote a note before sticking it on the fridge telling Jess that she would be gone at the grocery store and to call her on her cell if she needed her. She walked out to the drive way and was halfway to the truck when she noticed that someone had pulled up in the driveway. She poked her head around the truck to see Neji Hyuuga in a large F-150. "Hey, I'm headed to the grocery store, thought you might want to come since your cabinets are probably empty." he said cooly, still acting as if he had something better to do. Ashanti looked at her truck then back to his with uncertainty. Well it couldn't hurt. She gave the boy a curt nod before getting in the passenger side of the truck, to drive out of the long winding driveway...The house was buried quite far back...

Jess finished wrapping her abdomen and tore of the bandage with her teeth. She had taken a shower to clean the wound, and surprisingly the hot water worked great. She looked in the mirror, not at all surprised at what she saw. A girl, with wet blond hair, and a pale face looked back at her, blue eyes irritated from crying. Her hair clung to her angular face an she sighed. This could take a while. She started off with wrapping her long hair in a towel to blot it dry. She then went into her room to find some clothes for the day, but remembered they were downstairs...Dammit. Ah well, she simply grabbed a robe and trotted down to the entry way. She saw that Ashanti had already raided her supply of clothes. She bent down next to hers and began rummaging through the bags. She gasped as she pulled out a pair of light light jeans with black seams, with ripped knees...she loved it. She threw that to the side and began rummaging through the tops, before finding a deep blue tee with a white scale on it and notes decorating it. She again fell in love with it. She jogged up the stairs with her clothes before locking herself in the bathroom again, and again she looked in the mirror. She needed to do her hair...that could take a while. So she set to work on fixing up her hair, her plans still unknown to all but her...


End file.
